Kill me before I Kill you
by Hinaru-chan2
Summary: What happen when Naruto comes across a box in the middle of nowhere? Read to find out!


Kill me before I Kill you

"Grrr!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, "I'll just train by myself since everyone's sooo busy '_working_' and when I become Hokage they will regret not helping me train!" Naruto said to himself as he angrily jumped from branch to branch, cursing under his breath. As Naruto neared his destination a box on the ground below him caught his attention.

"What's a box doing all the way out here?" Naruto said to himself as he jumped down from the tree to examine the box more closely.

"Kyu-Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he spotted a piece of paper on the box with the name on it. Curious, he reached out to touch the paper only to have it start burning (like a paper bomb) causing him to start panicking, trying to get away from the box but it was too late, and the box exploded enveloping Naruto in a dark smoke.

"AAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the explosion of the box hit him and the dark smoke started to enter his lungs then he lost consciousness.

**ONE HOUR LATER BACK IN THE VILLAGE**

"Hey Naruto! Are you finished with your training already? Sorry I couldn't help you… Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as Naruto continued to approach her, swaying from side to side with his head down, bangs covering his eyes. He was starting to creep her out now.

"Umm Naruto, What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. Slowly Naruto lifted his head until blood red eyes met emerald ones. Sakura gasped and stepped back.

"N-Naruto? W-What's wrong with your eyes," Sakura asked as she slowly backed away from him. He just smiled sadistically at her before retrieving a kunai from his pouch and started charging at her, kunai poised and ready. Before Sakura could even react the kunai was already deeply embedded in her chest.

"Why?" was all she could say before Naruto pulled the kunai from her chest rather harshly and jab it into the side of her neck. Tears poured out of her eyes as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was dead. Upon seeing Sakura fall to the ground, dead, Naruto began to laugh like a maniac catching the attention of the villagers around him. They all gasped as they saw that Sakura was lying on the ground in front of Naruto, dead, and that Naruto had a bloody kunai in his hand but before they could panic or scream, they were all dead and now laid in a pool of their own blood.

Licking his kunai clean of the blood, Naruto turned and made his way to the Hokage tower, killing people along the way.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The door to Lady Tsunade's office creaked open with eerie silence. Lady Tsunade looked up to see a blonde haired boy with blood stained hands and red eyes, smiling sadistically at her.

"Naruto? What's wrong with your eyes? And why are your hands bloody?" Tsunade asked standing up, ready for anything that might happen. Suddenly Naruto lunged himself at Lady Tsunade this time using his hands as weapons but Tsunade was ready for an attack so she countered by kicking Naruto with a lot of force, making him break through her office wall and end up back in the hallway.

"Naruto?" Shizune said as she saw Naruto in a crack in the hallway. This made Naruto's attention shift to her and without hesitation he shoved his hand right through Shizune's stomach grabbing her spine and ripping it out of her body. Shizune dropped to the floor, dead, her eyes wide from shock as her blood drained from her body.

Naruto shifted his attention back to a shocked and very angry Tsunade.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tsunade shouted as she charged at Naruto with a chakra infused punch. Naruto dodged the punch with ease by ducking causing Tsunade's punch to smash into the wall behind him. Naruto took this opportunity to shove his hand into Tsunade's chest, grabbing her heart and ripping it out, killing her instantaneously. Naruto watched with fascination as her body fell to the ground, almost in slow motion, with a loud thud. He then dropped the still pumping heart to ground and stepped over the dead bodies and made his way out of the Hokage Tower.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

After killing almost everyone in the village, Naruto heads out to find his last victim. He sees her training in one of the training areas. He soundlessly approaches her, a sadistic smile playing at his lips.

"Hey there Hinata," Naruto said in a playful tone.

"N-Naruto-kun!," Hinata said turning around swiftly, she had not heard or sense Naruto approaching her and she was surprised.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked as she saw Naruto's eyes and bloodied hands and clothes. She slowly assumed her fighting stance just in case it was an intruder in the village disguising as Naruto, which he was doing a bad job at if it were an intruder.

"Why so on edge Hinata, it's me, your precious Naruto in the flesh and blood," Naruto said slowly approaching Hinata with a sadistic smirk on his face and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. It was obvious that he was going to kill her but Hinata couldn't find the courage to run.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Hinata asked without stuttering and this caught Naruto off guard. Hinata had never talked to him without stuttering. His eyes changed back to their original colour for a split second.

"R-Run…Hinata," Naruto choked out and before you know it his eyes changed back to red and he lunged at her. Hinata tried as much as she could to fight Naruto off but he was just too strong and as she was just about to turn around and give him a gentle fist to his chest, he grabbed her arm and ripped it from its socket.

"AAHHHH!" Hinata screamed and held her shoulder. Naruto took this opportunity to kick Hinata into a tree. Hinata coughed up blood as she leaned against the tree, trying to stay conscious. Naruto slowly approached her but stopped as he took in her appearance. She looked so fragile and her eyes were pleading with him to stop.

"Kill me…Hinata…before I kill… you," Naruto said as his body trembled a little. He was fighting the Kyuubi for control over his own body, it was a waste of time though because the Kyuubi had a strong control over Naruto and he didn't seem ready to let him go. With the kyuubi now controlling Naruto's body, he lunged forward and attacked Hinata, sending his hand deep into her chest.

"I Love You… Naruto," Hinata said with a smile and tears running down her cheeks as Naruto pulled out his hand and her body fell to the ground at his feet, dead.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto gave out a pained scream as he fell to the ground right next to Hinata clutching at his chest. He started to sob uncontrollably as a large mass of smoke exited his body and disappeared.

"Hinata…" he whispered then pressed his lips to her with a lot of force as if trying to wake her up. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he pulled out a kunai and plunged it deep into his heart, hoping to kill himself so that he can be with Hinata in the afterlife.

"I Love…you." he whispered as he fell to the ground right next to Hinata, dead.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So here's a Oneshot I've been working on for a while now, I don't know if is good or not so please tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any mistakes. REVIEW!**


End file.
